


Happy Un-Birthday

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley invites Gordon Godfrey over for tea and they speak of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Un-Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do Not Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251942) by [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn). 



Godfrey was curious about the mysterious little note that had appeared on his desk with chocolate covered roses quite mysteriously. It had a city name, a street and an apartment number as well as a date and time. And an actual little letter.

_You were mentioning you’ve never had tea before. The real kind. You get your ass over on date and time or I’ll send the babies and their babies after you. And Bane’s turned the babies into behemoths so I would seriously consider coming if I were you  
-H.Q._

Well! Godfrey knew far better than to say no to Harleen Quinzel, former Queen of Crime and right up there with Ivy, Selena and Lex on his Do Not Fuck With list. They were seriously the only people he was quite happy not slandering on his daily show every day. Superheroes? For his true job sure. Politicians? Oh absolutely. Badmouth the Queens of Crime and Lex Luthor? He’d just as soon have sex with Darkseid. 

So on the day and time Godfrey found himself standing outside a shabby-ish door in a shabby-ish apartment building trying to get himself to work up the nerve to knock on the door. “Gordon Godfrey” He stilled at the sound behind him and turned around to see a smirking Jason Todd leaning against the stairwell. “She’s going to make good on her threat to maul you with her hyenas if you don’t go in. It’s a real treat, the inside, she decked it out for you” For Godfrey this didn’t exactly help matters, nor did the undead leering forgotten man standing behind him. (Yes, he knew about Jason Todd’s story, almost everyone in the life of a super something or other did. Some used it as a cautionary tale) He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside it looked like something out of a deranged Alice in Wonderland book or story, the “Edgy" kind authors nowadays decided to write to try and be hip and relevant with teens but ended up being forgotten in a matter of years if not months. Harley herself was sitting at her coffee table with her familiar pig-tails and a moth-eaten purple swallow-tailed suit. she also had a banged up tophat on and a deranged smile. There was also Nigma there in a green suit and bowler hat. Nigma waved at Godfrey and Godfrey dazedly waved back before deciding he had had enough of this bizarre turn of events and turned around only to be nose to nose with a grinning Jason Todd, who prodded Godfrey into the room. Godfrey himself wasn’t wearing anything special, just a black t-shirt and jeans (for once in his life he felt he could get away with dressing down. It was also to avoid being recognized. Obviously he had thought wrongly about dressing down) and a blue insulated jacket to protect himself from the freezing weather. It was also freezing in Harley’s apartment. 

“Happy happy un-birthday!” Harley sang off-key and After a minute or two Godfrey got it. He dimly remembered she had once taken him drinking and he may or may not have let slip he had no idea when he was born. He knew his general _age_ ,but not month or day. Godfrey flushed and after some hesitation sat down to his first tea-party/birthday-party. Or, he supposed ,in this case it was his first _un_ birthday party. “Woulda invited Question but he was too paranoid, especially with my boys being so big now” Harley told Godfrey somewhat apologetically. “So I got your second favorite person to come along, and Jay for good measure”

 

Jason sat down beside Godfrey and reached for a chipped teacup, a flask in his hand. “She threatened me with a family dinner party” He shot Harley a look and poured whatever was in the flask into the teacup. “She wouldn’t let me spike the whole tea and ruin it for you,” He explained in answer to Godfrey’s questioning gaze “But she said I could spike my own cup”

Harley motioned for Godfrey to take a cup and he did so after a moment’s hesitation, Godfrey feeling distinctly out of place. “I don’t see Mad Hatter or Creeper anywhere” He mentioned idly and Harley shrugged. 

“Hatter’s in Arkham again after yet another attempt on the life of yet another Alice. This time he got an Alice Little” She snorted. “And the wacky man is sulking because he thinks I may have seen his secret identity” Godfrey nodded. He knew some of the Justice League’s identities, like Batman and Superman and Wonderwoman, but Creeper was as unknown to him as he was to Harley.

Godfrey smelled the tea, it smelled like blueberries, and took a sip. It was warm and aromatic and rather sweet in its own way. He found he quite liked the tea. It was rather delightful, if he said so himself, and he did. He would have to bring some to his sister one of these days. He was pretty sure she’d like it a lot, too. “I made several different kinds of tea” Harley said proudly. “So you could sample as many as you like”

“Harley thank you. Really” Godfrey said, deeply grateful and more than a little touched. Trust in Harleen Quinzel to think of things like this. Especially when it came to someone anyone halfway sane would consider an enemy. The same night he may have slipped his birthday problem was the same night he accidentally let slip what he really was and why he was on earth. And she didn’t hate him. Like the doctor she really was she had gotten the whole story out of him and had taken some pity on him. He may have been merciless to her before that, but after he only had good things to say about her Ivy and Catwoman. They were like sisters or moms or best friends he had never had the opportunity to have. It was nice. 

Eventually Godfrey had to leave to go back home and finish writing his latest story for his show and Jason and Nigma both had somewhere else to be. Nigma was interviewing some kid named Norville Rogers to help with his work and Jason needed to check some things out involving a drug ring or some such. He was still an anti-hero, after all. Harley walked Godfrey to the door after he had patted Bud and Lou (who really were huge now) and their protege on their heads. Harley hugged him briefly. “You should stay for as long as possible” she told him matter of factly and Godfrey knew she didn’t mean at the apartment.

“I made my home here” He told her, declining to mention when Darkseid had no more use for him he’d probably die here. “I think I’m happy here” Harley smiled. 

“Good”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic for CampionSayn and my end of a trade. It takes place between chapters sixteen and seventeen of Do Not Want. once we spoke of Harley having tea with G. Gordon Godfrey so I hope this was alright! :)


End file.
